Claustrophobia
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Geoff said he was going to throw a party and invite Gwen. Unfortunately, Gwen's claustrophobia may put a dampen on Geoff's plans. Gweoff oneshot.


**Exam season is here for me, and in about two weeks I will be finished, and then I'll set to updating all of the fanfics which you have all been eagerly awaiting updates for. In the meantime, here's a short little story to tide you all over until I can update my other fics.**

**Set in an AU universe in which Total Drama ended after season one.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

There were people everywhere, so many people in fact, that one particular goth was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. So many people that she could barely move, barely breathe. She was starting to feel like the walls were closing in on her. Or maybe that was just the wall of bodies that seemed to be growing as more and more people were packed into the already crowded space.

Starting to hyperventilate, Gwen began to force her way through the crowd, earning dirty looks from several people as she shouldered her way through the crowd, searching for an escape.

"Hey, you can't go in there! That's off limits! Didn't you see the sign?" A voice called, but Gwen didn't hear them and pushed open a door and hid in the room, shutting the door firmly behind her, and leaning on it to keep it shut, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Feeling along the wall through the darkness, her hand finally found what she'd been searching for – a light switch. And suddenly the room was illuminated. It was a bedroom.

Suddenly, the door flew open and knocked the girl to the floor.

"This room is off limits! Can't you read -" The speaker stopped short. "Gwen?"

"Geoff, _please_ don't make me go back out there." Gwen begged as she stood up. "There are _so many _people out there, I just can't handle it."

"Aw, man, I'm sorry. You can't be in here though. My parents will _kill_ me if they find out someone from the party was in their room."

"Can I just hang out here for a minute or two? There are so many people out there it's making me feel claustrophobic."

"Aw, man, Gwen, I'm sorry." Geoff said, disappointed as he sat on the edge of his parents' king sized bed. "I promised you that I'd invite you to your first party, and now I've totally ruined everything."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Gwen said with the most nonchalant shrug she could manage as she sat down beside him. "I've never been to a party before, so who knew that hundreds of people packed into a small room would make me feel so claustrophobic?"

"Let me make it up to you."

"That's not necessary, really. I'm fine."

"But I want to." he said. "How does dinner and a movie tomorrow night sound? No crowds this time, just you and me. I promise."

After a second of hesitation, Gwen nodded. "Yeah, sure. Okay. Pick me up at my place at seven?"

"You got it." He reached up and gently tucked a lock of her teal-and-black hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry about this whole thing, Gwen, I really am."

"I know." Gwen said. The two teens leaned closer, as though they were about to kiss.

Unfortunately, the sound of glass shattering on the other side of the door caused both teens to cringe, and their romantic moment came to a screeching halt. Geoff was to his feet in seconds. "Aw, man! My parents are gonna kill me!"

"Hey Geoff, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow night." Gwen said, taking a deep breath and following him to the door.

"Okay." Geoff replied, sounding slightly disappointed as the duo slipped out of his parents' bedroom and into the hall. "See you then."

"Hey, Geoff?" Gwen asked, catching before he could vanish into the crowd. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming." Geoff said with a smile before the sound of glass breaking came one more from the other room. "I'd, uh, better go."

"Yeah, me too." Gwen said with a nod, pushing her way through the crowd to the front door.

Several minutes later, Gwen was hurrying down the front steps at Geoff's house and getting into the passengers seat of her mom's car. As she reached over her shoulder to get her seat belt, she glanced back at the chaos that had nearly sent her into a panic attack.

"So, how was the party?" her mom asked, pulling away from Geoff's house.

"It was good." Gwen said as she tucked another lock of her teal-and-black hair behind her ear, smiling at the memory of Geoff having done the same thing only a few moments before.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
